


Insufferable (or, Fitzroy dishes the hot goss and it kinda backfires)

by yxurstruly



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, I could go through the ABCs of fighting, M/M, Thunderman LLC, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxurstruly/pseuds/yxurstruly
Summary: Fitzroy gets angry a lot. And sometimes he gets...other things. But it's mostly anger, right?Anonymous requested "32 with Argo and Fitz" (32. “You’re kind of turning me on.”). Have some inter-episode spicy boys.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Insufferable (or, Fitzroy dishes the hot goss and it kinda backfires)

Thunderman business meetings were serious affairs. CEO Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt was tasked with all sorts of planning, scheming, concocting, and altogether making sure business was running smoothly. Sometimes this meant individual check-ins with his fellow employees. More often than not these check-ins were with Master Firbolg. Almost always did they consist of gossip.

“—because, you see, the fundamental problem with Argo is that he—” Fiztroy was saying in one such important business meeting with the Firbolg one afternoon when Argo himself burst into the dorm. Fitzroy swallowed the rest of his sentence in alarm.

“No, go on,” Argo deadpanned. “What’s my fundamental problem?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Fitzroy scowled.

“Rogue class,” Argo shrugged, stepping in from the doorframe, his gait a smugly intentional swagger. “I snuck out.”

“Okay then, sneaky boy, if you wouldn’t mind just sneaking back into class for a moment so Master Firbolg and I can finish our confidential financial report session—”

“I don’t think I will, fancy lad,” said Argo, advancing farther and staring Fitzroy in the eye all the while. “In fact, I’m quite interested in the financial workings of our company. But you know what interests me more?”

Fitzroy was starting to sweat. Argo was totally not supposed to barge into these things. And he certainly didn’t have to be so irritating about it.

“What’s that, Argo?” he spat, dully aware of something uncomfortable bubbling under his smooth and chill surface.

“My self-improvement,” Argo breezed. There was nothing threatening in his tone, but Fitzroy felt cornered. It didn’t help that the Firbolg had retreated to his bed-corner, rolling his eyes (a gesture Rainier had taught him in her relentless quest to make him into Wiggenstaff’s resident bad boy) and shaking his leafy head.

Argo was steering Fitzroy towards Fitzroy’s own chambers, which certainly had to be against company protocol. And was it really necessary for Argo to be this close?

“Tell me, pretty boy,” Argo drawled (Fitzroy’s jaw tightened), “what’s my fundamental flaw?”

“Listen,” Fitzroy managed, not quite sure of where he would go from there, “it’s actually nothing. It was just a joke, actually.”

Argo, arms crossed, arched an eyebrow. Fitzroy’s hands twitched.

“Just some playful exaggeration between friends. Hey, could you stop that? You’re kind of turning me on.”

Argo blinked. “Sorry?”

“I really don’t want to go full rage mode right now and let me tell you I’m feeling pretty damn close—”

“‘Turning you on?’”

Fitzroy froze. Had he said that?

Argo’s surprised expression shifted. He was smirking again. “I had no idea your rages were so pleasurable. Maybe I need to start tapping into my inner barbarian, eh?”

If Fitzroy could rage from embarrassment and shame, Argo would be a dead man.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that,” he tried, but the heft of the lie on his tongue startled him as he spoke. Argo knew it, too. If it hadn’t been for all that control training with Festo, Fitzroy would probably be on literal fire right now.

“Tell me more about that,” Argo continued as if Fitzroy hadn’t said anything. “Are you always this volatile around me? Do you really find me all that insufferable?”

Argo was still a solid foot and a half away but heat flashed in Fitzroy’s mind—hands, breath on his collar, neck, jaw—insufferable. Fitzroy planted his hands on Argo’s chest and shoved him as hard as he could out of his private suite. He could hear Argo laughing as the door swung shut and Fitzroy was faced with blank stone. He took a deep, shaky breath in—

—and went into a rage.

In his and the Firbolg’s room, Argo was having mixed feelings about what he had just done.

From inside Fitzroy’s room he heard a loud crash.

“Insufferable,” the Firbolg muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your readership and support! I am moon-jellie over on the 'blr so come hang out sometime.


End file.
